


Spirit in the Kitchen

by strawberrylace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Horror, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylace/pseuds/strawberrylace
Summary: It was supposed to be a nice and quiet spring break in the woods...if only they knew about the cabin ahead of timeWhy didn’t you tell me this cabin was haunted before I rented it from you AU





	Spirit in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this AU for a while, but could never get it right. With Endgame quickly approaching, I figured that now is my chance to really hone my craft! Without further ado, enjoy!

"How much longer do we have?" asked Rhodey. "Pretty sure my butt's fallen asleep." 

"Just a few more minutes," Peter replied, eyes focused on the road. "I think you guys are gonna like this place!"

This declaration elicited groans from all parties in the back. Typically, college students spend their spring break either back at home or somewhere down south. However, since Peter and his friends couldn't afford a trip to Cabo, renting out a cabin in Upstate New York for the weekend was the next best thing. They were alright with going away on a budget, but there were still some reservations about who they were renting the cabin from. 

"Now you're sure that Wade isn't going to be here?" Tony asked. "I know he's your friend, but can we really trust him? Plus, he still owes me for nearly setting our microwave on fire." 

Peter rolled his eyes. "I'm positive that Wade won't be there. He's sticking around for spring break with Matt. And he will pay you back in full! I keep reminding him and I've got him in check." 

"Petey, what I don't understand is how someone doesn't know that metal doesn't belong in a microwave." 

"For the umpteenth time, it was an accident! Everybody's almost forgotten to take a spoon out of their mug before!" 

"Hate to break it to you," Sam interrupted, "but, no, no one in this car has ever done something that stupid before...hopefully." 

Rhodey's head turned to Peter, who turned a bright red as he kept on driving. There was a point made. Not so much with the microwave incident but with completely trusting Wade. He was mainly Peter's friend and while he tried to convince the others that Wade wasn't that bad, there were a few moments that proved otherwise. When the guys found out that Peter was able to rent the cabin out from Wade, the guys were apprehensive to jump at the opportunity. But it was either the cabin or stick around on the Syracuse campus; and there were only so many times they could go to the Warehouse Cafe.

About 20 minutes later, the gang arrived at the Wilson's summer cabin near the Finger Lakes. It was much prettier than any of them could've imagined it to be. It was a quaint wooden cabin, nestled right in the heart of the woods and had a path that led to a crystal clear lake. Most importantly, it was peaceful and that was just what everyone needed on this camping trip. 

"I gotta say," said Steve as he surveyed the area with Tony and Peter, "this cabin of Wade's is a lot better than I would've imagined it to be! How come he never told us about it before?" 

"Yeah Petey. This place is amazing," Tony agreed. "Wade did a huge solid on letting us come up here." 

"Have you guys seen the lake?" Sam called out, running along with Rhodey. "I didn't know there was a lake so close to us!" 

"This is gonna end up being the best spring break," said Rhodey. "Anybody up for a swim?" 

The prospect of swimming got everybody else excited. After everyone had surveyed the cabin, they had settled in their respective bedrooms and all decided to go out on a hike so that they could get a good view of the land as well as potentially go out for a swim. The water proved to be much too cold for an enjoyable swim so they furthered explored the woods until it got to be close to sunset. So the gang went back and prepared for dinner.

Rhodey was in the kitchen preparing dinner while Peter and Sam were reading in the other room and Steve and Tony were outside chopping up wood for the fireplace. The only sound that filled the cabin was the chopping of vegetables on the cutting board. As much as it was nice to be the only people out in the woods, Rhodey couldn't help but feel a bit freaked out by all this wide open space. There wasn't anything necessarily to be afraid of when it came to nature, but there was just something about having too much openness. Perhaps he was getting to over his head. After all, all his friends were here, so what could possibly go wrong?

Just as this thought crossed his mind, the small window above swung wide open and Rhodey dropped his knife. He stood very still and watched the window swing back and forth. He wasn't paying attention to the knife on the floor as he went to close the window. He definitely didn't hear the wind blow while he was cooking. Was it a ghost? Absolutely not, he knew there were no such things. As he resumed making dinner, he kept looking cautiously at the window, waiting for the window to pop open again, all while telling himself that there were no such things as ghosts.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"My god Rhodey, this pork chop is so tender!" Tony exclaimed. "This might the best I've ever had." 

"The best ever?" Rhodey chuckled. "C'mon Stark, you've had better pork chops before." 

"You're really not giving yourself enough credit here. It's that good!" 

"Let's put it this way, anything you make will be 100 times better than what Parker usually makes," Sam quipped. 

Peter shook his head. "The difference between when I cook and when you cook is that I am trying! I'm not the one who burned dinner the last time!" 

"That was one time I really burned dinner! And you're one to talk, perhaps you and Wade really are perfect for each other when it comes to your culinary skills." 

"Shut up!"

The door swung open before Sam could say anything else. Everyone jumped in their seats, but no one was more freaked out than Rhodey, who was just getting over his irrational fear of a ghost potentially haunting this cabin. Steve rushed to close the door as everyone else tried to figure out where that was coming from. 

"Maybe it was just the wind?" Tony suggested. 

"That was not the wind," Rhodey disagreed. "The same thing happened to me while I was cooking dinner and the wind definitely didn't blow that window open earlier." 

"You can't seriously be suggesting that there might be ghosts in this cabin, are you?" Peter asked with a laugh. 

"Unless Wade forgot to tell you something about this place, maybe ghosts aren't so farfetched," said Tony, siding with Rhodey. 

"Guys," said Sam, "as fun as it is to believe in things like the boogeyman or the loch ness monster or even the tooth fairy, there are no such things as ghosts!" 

"Yeah, maybe the door wasn't closed all the way," said Steve, returning to his seat. "Now, let's all finish eating and maybe we can fix the cable box in the living room to watch some movies?" 

"So as long as we can move on from ghosts, that sounds fine," Sam sighed, taking a sip of his beer. "Ghosts. And you guys think big foot is a real thing!" 

After dinner, Peter was able to fix the cable box and hook everything up to the television. Tonight they settled on The Amityville Horror for their movie, a choice selected by Sam and Steve, while Tony made popcorn for everybody. 

"You couldn't find another movie for us to watch?" Tony rolled his eyes, bringing the bowl of popcorn for everyone. "Anything would be better than this garbage." 

"But it's the original, so it has to be good," said Steve, putting his arm around Tony. 

"I disagree," said Peter. "Remakes can be better than the original." 

"I still think we should've watched Twilight," said Tony. 

"You think that's an improvement over this?" asked Rhodey. "Wade needs to get a better selection of movies in this cabin, Peter." 

"You guys still aren't afraid of the ghosts, are you?" asked Sam. 

"I'll manage," Tony scoffed. 

"Whatever, I'm sure it's just the cabin's vibes that spooking us," said Rhodey uneasily.

With that, Peter hit play and everyone began to watch the movie. The movie was a lot worse than any of them anticipated. The scares were super cheesy and the plot was so boring, they spent most of the movie making quips and throwing popcorn at the screen anytime anyone did something stupid. They happened to throw at least half the bowl of popcorn that Sam had to make another bowl for everyone. One by one, they all started to fall asleep about halfway through the movie. It had been a long and crazy day for the gang, between the traveling and the minor "ghost scare". Steve the first one to pass out in Tony's arms, followed by Rhodey. Next was Sam, who fall asleep on the hardwood floor with a blanket wrapped tightly around him, then Tony, and Peter was the last, who closed his eyes just as the family was making their escape from the dreaded house.

\------------------------------------------------------

Peter's eyes flickered open in an instant after just a couple of short hours later. Wide awake, he slowly turned his head to see the television was glowing brightly, showing a blue screen. Everyone else was sound asleep, sprawled all across the living room in different areas. He was careful to be as quiet as he could to turn the television but the floorboards were very creaky, squeaking with every step he took. No one even stirred with all the noise he was making creeping ever so carefully around the sleeping bodies. Now was the perfect time for him to grab a midnight snack. 

"Hopefully Sam didn't eat the rest of my chips," Peter said quietly to himself as he searched through the cabinets. He rummaged through each cabinet but there was no luck. After he checked the last cabinet, it hit him that he left them back at their apartment before they left. 

"Dammit!" Peter cursed quietly, slamming the cabinet door shut. 

It immediately swung back open. The door held still for a moment before it shut itself. Peter just stood there gobsmacked, wondering if it was a dream or if Tony and Rhodey's delusions about ghosts were getting to him. He reached for the door but before he could touch the handle, it opened itself up and tossed out a bag of pretzels. He was able to catch the bag, staring down at it curiously. Another cabinet opened, tossing out a box of popcorn, which landed at his feet. Soon all the cabinets in the kitchen swung wide open and the food came flying at Peter. Screaming, he ran out of the kitchen and barged right into the living room. 

"GHOSTS!" 

Everyone was jolted awake, shaking their heads in confusion for so many reasons. 

"GUYS!" Peter screamed once more. "There are ghosts and they hate our food!" 

"What the fuck?" Sam shook his head as he lifted himself up off the floor, ready to investigate. "How do you know that-?" 

Sam ducked just in time before the beer bottle from the fridge could hit him in the head, hitting the wall and splattering all over. Whatever was in the kitchen was angry and was now resorting to the more perishable items. He looked at everyone, eyes widened. He was now a believer that something was in the cabin. 

"Are we gonna die tonight?" Steve whispered. 

"I told you there were ghosts!!" Rhodey cried out, running up the stairs to find his stuff. "I told everyone! We've officially pissed off the ghosts and they're going for the jugular with all the alcohol!" 

"Peter, did you know about this?" Tony asked crossly."Are you and Wade in on some sick little prank?"

"Believe me, I had no clue that this cabin was haunted!" Peter snapped back. 

"Arguing isn't going to help us clearly!" Steve shouted. "Peter, call Wade and see if he can help us." 

"Are you mad?" asked Tony. 

"Unless you can come up with a better idea!" 

Tony groaned. "Peter, get Wade on the phone!" 

Peter circled around the room, hoping to find some decent reception until he found a spot in the living room next to the television where he had enough bars to make a call. He leaned against the television as he watched his friends try to defned themselves from the everything that was flying from the kitchen. The ghosts had graduated to throwing dishware and everyone was shielding themselves with the cushions and pillows from the couch and chairs.

"Yello?" Wade answered groggily. 

"Wade!" Peter yelped. 

"Peter? My my, is this a booty call? I'm quite flattered but also, aren't you supposed to be in the woods?" 

"Well, yes, funny you mention it..." 

"TELL THAT BASTARD WE ARE UNDER FUCKING ATTACK RIGHT NOW!" Tony screamed, dodging a frying pan. 

"Wade," said Peter, trying to talk as loud as he could over everybody's screaming. "Why didn't you tell me this cabin was haunted before I rented it from you?" 

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Oh shit, I thought those ghosts got exorcised last time my parents came up here." 

"WHAT?" 

"Yeah, so I guess the last person who rented this cabin died in the kitchen like three or four years ago. The guy had a heart attack, but I guess he was also super bad or whatever. Anyway, my parents came up there a few months after he died and I guess he tried to stab my dad with a butter knife. Totally spooked my parents out and didn't last the whole night. They called a priest to exorcise the place and no one has been back there since. I think they might've found this guy on Craigslist so we know the exorcism definitely didn't work." 

"YOU HAVEN'T BEEN BACK TO THIS CABIN IN YEARS?? SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU LET US RENT THIS GODFORSAKEN PLACE?" 

"Shit Peter! I thought they got rid of the ghosts! I'm so sorry, I really am. How is everyone holding up?" 

"Uh..." 

"I WILL KILL THIS SPIRIT WITH THIS FRYING PAN IF I HAVE TO!" Tony bellowed. 

"PETER WE NEED TO GET A PSYCHIC TO RID OF THIS DAMN GHOST!" Rhodey screamed. 

"We might die tonight," said Peter. 

"Look out your window," said Wade. "Your prince charming has arrived!" 

Peter peered through the curtains behind the television to see Wade's familiar beat up red Camero flashing its headlights. It was his knight in shining armor, whether everyone else liked it or not.

"I'm coming in!" 

Peter was watching from the window as Wade got out of his car and ran in the other direction of the cabin, towards the back. Peter ran towards the laundry room, dodging the flying plates that were being thrown at his friends. Just as he was about to turn the door knob, Wade had successfully let himself in using the spare key he dangled in front of his face. 

"Oh thank god," Peter heaved a sigh of relief, hugging Wade tightly. He had almost forgotten that he was still pissed at Wade about the haunted detail. "I can't believe you came." 

"Well, this is a surprise," said Wade, slowly loosening the hug. "Does that mean all is forgiven?" 

"I'm too scared to be pissed at you right now but my friends will probably use you as a human sacrifice to the spirit in the kitchen when they see you." 

"Oh fuck, and I probably taste delicious too. How are they handling it in there?" 

"I WILL FIGHT THIS TOASTER IF I HAVE TO!" Steve screamed from the other room. 

"Oh shit, we gotta get everyone out now!" Wade grabbed Peter by the hand, dragging him into the living room and right in the middle of the madness. It was getting much worse by the minute as now the furniture in the living room was startingto levitate. Whatever was haunting this cabin was beyond pissed and was now wrecking havoc anywhere it pleased. 

"WE ARE GETTING YOU GUYS OUT OF HERE!" Wade yelled at everyone. "I'M SORRY THIS GHOST IS PISSED! I THOUGHT MY PARENTS GOT RID OF HIM!" 

"JUST GET US THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Tony screamed back. 

"WE'RE WORKING ON IT!" Peter yelled back, as he led Wade up the stairs to retrieve everyone's belongings. 

Just as the two of them were headed towards Peter's room, they were lifted up by their legs and thrown down the stairs, tumbling and crashing into the living room wall. Wade and Peter struggled to get back up from their fall. They became tangled up in each other. When they finally got up on their two feet, Peter could see all of his belongs come flying towards him and Wade. He pushed Wade out of the way as all of his stuff was thrown out of the window. They stayed ducked down as everybody else's luggage was thrown out the window. 

Suddenly, everything stopped and all became eerily quiet. Peter and Wade got up and looked around at the disaster area. Soon everyone else got up to look that they were no longer being attacked by the cabin. They wanted to breathe a heavy sigh of relief when Steve started to levitate. Everyone watched in shock and horror as Steve was close to the ceiling. Soon everybody was starting to float up. It was equally the coolest and scariest thing for everyone, as there were no signs of anyone coming down. No one even screamed as they were lifted higher. 

As everyone was able to touch their fingertips on the ceiling, they were thrust towards the windows, catapulting everyone onto the yard one by one. They all landed on the soft grass but were groaning and moaning in pain from the sudden whiplash. Wade was the first to roll himself over and stand up. He couldn't fathom with what he was seeing. The cabin was starting to crumble at his very eyes. He helped everybody else up off the ground and they were all huddled together. The cabin was starting to turn to dust and soon, it was no more. Everyone looked at one another, wondering what it was that had just happened. Still, what mattered the most was that all of them were safe and sound.

"Aw shit," Wade muttered. "Dad's gonna be pissed about the TV."


End file.
